The present invention relates to a dispersal means which can be utilised with discharge outlets.
A particular application of the invention relates to modification of discharge outlets which are utilised in carrying fluid materials during mineral processing where the fluid material (which may be particulate materials., slurries or liquids) are delivered from an outlet into a hopper chute or the like. A further application relates to circumstances where a fluid is delivered into a body of liquid
It has been found that the delivery of a fluid material from the discharge outlet can result in significant wear on the components on which the fluid material is incident and in the case of abrasive fluid materials the wear can be quite significant and can result in the premature destruction of the components utilised in the conveying of the fluids.
In addition where a fluid material is delivered from an outlet into a body of liquid the discharge often results in air being carried into the liquid as the fluid material enters the liquid and this can be particularly evident as the velocity of the discharge into the liquid increases. The entry of air into the body of liquid can create difficulties where the body of liquid is associated with a pump or where it is desired that there be some settling of the fluid material being delivered into the liquid.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means which is able disperse and or reduce the velocity of the fluid flow from discharge outlets without significantly adversely affecting the discharge rate from the outlet.
Accordingly the invention resides in a discharge flow control means comprising a plurality of flexible elongate elements adapted to be supported at one end from a discharge outlet to extend from the outlet in the direction of the discharge and across the flow path from the discharge outlet.
According to a preferred feature of the invention, the elongate elements are adapted to be located around the perimeter of discharge outlet. According to one embodiment the elongate elements surround the discharge outlet.
According to a preferred feature of the invention elongate elements are resiliently flexible. According to one embodiment the elongate elements are formed of an elastomeric or elastomeric-like material.
According to a further preferred feature of the invention the elongate elements are formed with openings along their length.
According to a further preferred feature the discharge control means comprises a substantially square or rectangular panel of sheet material formed with a plurality of transversally spaced slits extending from one end and terminating short of the other end and which define said elongate elements therebetween, said other end of said length of sheet material being adapted to be applied to the discharge outlet.
According to an alternative preferred form the elongate elements are supported at each end to substantially opposed sides of the discharge outlet whereby the central portion of the elongate elements lie across the flow path from the discharge outlet. According to an embodiment of the invention the discharge control means comprises a substantially square or rectangular panel formed with a plurality of transversally spaced slits each terminating short of each end of the sheet material and which define said elongate elements therebetween, the ends of said length of sheet material being adapted to be applied to the discharge outlet in opposed relation to each other.
According to an alternative preferred form the elongate elements comprise at least two sets of elongate elements wherein each set of elongate elements are supported at each end to substantially opposed sides of the discharge outlet whereby the central portion of each set of elongate elements lie across the flow path from the discharge outlet and wherein the ends of the sets of elongate elements are angularly offset from each other around the discharge outlet and the central portions of the sets overlap.
The invention will be more fully understood in the light of the following description of several specific embodiments.